


Elin

by Sashaya



Series: Endearments [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Elf/Dwarf Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Elin” she called him and kissed his thin lips sweetly.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Nehelena, my wonderful Beta!

“ _Elin_ ” she called him and kissed his thin lips sweetly.

“ _Elin_ ” she breathed out, his braids tickling her pale skin. 

She gazed at him like she gazed at the sky and she smiled softly.

“ _Elin_ ” 

 

“Tell me” Kili whispered into her neck, pressing his lips to her pulse. Her hand tangled in his hair and she ran his fingers through the dark mane.

“Tell you what, _Elin_?” she replied, bathing in the warmth of his body. She felt content, satiated. 

“That” Kili leaned on his arms, looming over her lax form like a predator that caught its prey. Tauriel smiled, looking like a pleased feline. Kili’s eyes were gentle and warm as he gazed into her own. “You say it all the time but you never tell me what this is that leaves your lips” he kissed her shortly, unable to stay away. 

“ _Elin_ ” she murmured against his mouth, big smile stretched on her lips. “Look outside _Elin_ and tell me what you see”

Kili gave her a confuse look but did as told. Keen archer’s eyes stared at the darkness outside. 

“It’s night” he said.

“Look at the sky” Tauriel reached up and tugged a loose strand behind his ear. 

“The moon is shining… and the stars…”

“ _Elin_ ” she interrupted him and pulled him down into a kiss. He covered her body perfectly despite the obvious difference. “ _Elin_ ” she repeated, her voice urgent as her kisses. “ _Elin_ ”

Kili laughed, the vibration of his chest shared with her as they were one body and one entity. 

“Star” he said, kissing her and chuckling. “Star, of course”

Tauriel sneaked her hand between them and placed it above Kili’s heart.

“ _Nîn_ ” she spoke in a manner that could only be called possessive. “ _Elin_ ”

“Yours” Kili hummed, his eyes true and pure. “And you are mine”

Tauriel nodded, something hot and pleasing surging through her veins.

“ _Lîns_ ” she promised.  


**Author's Note:**

>  _Elin_ \- Star
> 
> _Nîn_ \- My
> 
> _Lîns_ \- Yours


End file.
